


With Love

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby thinks Wally's cute when he's flustered and unbelievably beautiful when he's happy. Makes it tough to decide on a Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falknet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=falknet).



> This was part of a challenge to basically write lots of Christmas fics.

Even after several months of secretly dating where Wally’s parents couldn’t see and Norman couldn’t throw stairs, Wally was still pretty reserved around Ruby. Ruby thought it was cute; it led to flustered kisses, blushing confessions, nervously mumbled invitations and a lot of fun embarrassing Wally in the most affectionate way as he became used to their relationship.

Naturally, when Christmas came around, Ruby had the usual devious thoughts about giving Wally things like seasonal dildos, dick-shaped chocolates, _Fifty Shades of Blue_ …

But when he was standing in the store looking at these things with a sardonic grin, Ruby found himself recalling how Wally had smiled when Ruby had finally been honest and admitted that he liked Wally too. It’d been more beautiful than Mimi. As fun as making Wally flustered and adorably embarrassed was, and as easy as it was, there was much more appeal in making Wally genuinely happy like that again. It wasn’t common to see Wally smiling that widely.

So Ruby returned everything to their shelves before leaving with a number of colourful balls of yarn and some new knitting needles. Wally wasn’t the only one who had to become used to their new relationship, and a scarf made with pure love and fashion seemed like a good start.

**Author's Note:**

> 50 Shades of Blue is a reference to this fic: http://pokanon.livejournal.com/1548.html?thread=6700300#t6700300


End file.
